hidden secrets lead to overwelhming possibilites
by FireyDragoness
Summary: HarryxDraco. harry looses his boyfriend because of voldemort now he realises his dead boyfriend knew he loved someone else. now he has to get him and finish voldemort of for good. own character. twoshot or more not sure. ON hiatus


Hey this is my first HP fic and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer I own nothing bit the plot and my own character.

Character bio, name: Darren Delaneya

Age: 17

Hair colour: blonde

Eye colour: blue

Has special hidden powers not mentioned until the end of the chapter maybe a bit confusing. Telepathy, Aparation but without a wand, Telekinesis, all stuff to do with the mind, also enhances own magical ability.

Hope you enjoy send me a review with anything and everything you can throw at me and id be much obliged to have some good reviews.

Will eventually be a DarcoxHarry fic. Harry's already gay so nothing with confusing emotions shown here. Also so's Draco just to clear that up, also eventually JustinxPansy (just coz it seems good for her to have someone) HermionexRon and BlaisexSeamus. That's all I think enjoy!

"Guess who." A voice sounded as a pair of soft long fingered hands covered his eyes. Harry smiled and played along.

"Ron?" there was a negative answer, "Justin?"

"No." Harry giggled at the disappointment in the person behind him; his was a lot lower because of it.

"You know Darren only your hands are that soft, and your voice that sexy." The hands were removed and Harry turned to see his boyfriend. Darren was a Gryffindor same year and practically the same age, "I you know I cant miss you when you small so good"

"you know keep talking like that ill have to lock you in our room and have my wicked way with you" the blonde haired boy smiled, his pearly whites gleaming in his brilliant smile Harry loved so much. Harry was over come by the urge to hug his boyfriend and threw himself at Darren with no warning of what was coming. And thus so they landed on the floor Darren beneath Harry.

"You know you look so hot down there" Harry purred suggestively, he felt Darren shiver and smiled down at him, "stop shivering or you'll cause me to do something the people in this corridor don't really need to see."

That's right they were in a corridor in fact almost everyone had stopped to watch the pair have their daily teasing spout in the corridor. In the corner another blond with two dark haired thugs sneered. 'Why does Darren get to lie in that spot?' It would seem the said blond was jealous of the other blond male, he'd never admit it aloud but he had fallen for his arch enemy and only watching the two lover's everyday didn't help his mental stability.

Harry helped Darren up to his feet and they moved on to transfiguration class just down the corridor. Seventh year was very packed of everything. Not just the fact that they still had work but Voldemort was still at large. In fact every witch and wizard went around in packs of four or five and Hogwarts though almost untouched were surrounded by Aurours (spl) all the teachers were on high alert and thought not many students noticed Harry saw everything. He saw all the order of phoenix members hidden among the shadows. Also he had a regular flow of letters from Lupin and the Weasleys. Ron and Hermione also got a regular letter from them they were more revealing in formation which took days to extract from his two best friends but none-the-less he found out.

He walked into class eyeing professor McGonagall as if she was hiding something she caught his gaze and held it showing nothing had changed that he needed to know. He sat besides Darren behind Ron and Hermione, he saw them grab each others hands under the table and leaned forward, "something else I don't know of then, I knew you two fought to cover something."

Hermione blushed, "hide what Harry?"

Harry's eyes twinkled as he looked pointedly under the table, he replied in a whisper, "So you two must just be holding hands for the pleasure of it."

"Harry leave them alone." He turned to see Darren's eyes also twinkling, he smiled before turning, "I mean its not like we didn't see this coming and everything, also I think were not wanted anymore."

"Maybe you're right Dare." He sat back and took out his book as he heard as gasp and a groan from the two in front of him, expected answers both of them and as he looked up he smirked, "don't worry we're only messing around. But I wanna know since when?"

"Um I finally plucked up the courage when I bumped into her in the corridor ended up making out in a heated fashion against the wall and being interrupted by Snape." Ron replied in hushed voice, his ears turning the same shade as his hair.

"That man knows everything." Harry muttered as he finally took notice that professor McGonagall had started class. He listened to her drone on about being able to transform a body into a complete disguise with a complex glamour spell, he really didn't care for it but when she asked him to repeat what she had showed them he stood pointed at himself and muttered, "Darren Delaneya"

Harry's black hair turned blond he shrunk slightly and his features became that of his boyfriends. A blue light flashed as he finished and did a twirl for all to see, "thank you Potter, do you remember how to get out of it?"

Harry nodded, "reversus."

Harry became himself this time with a silver flash and McGonagall stood in awe as she had not told anyone how to reverse the process. Harry sat down and smiled at his boyfriend who held a happy smile at the perfect replica of himself, "well done Potter, you show that sort of magic at the N.E.W.T's and you'll pass with flying colours, no doubt you'll pass Defence Against the Dark Arts with ease as well…"

You could tell she was muttering now still shocked that he had reversed such a complicated spell after doing it correctly, "no-one's done that first time."

Harry smiled and as class was dismissed he walked out holding Darren's hand and down to dinner, "Harry, love, I'm just going to go and get my book from the common room."

"Ok I'll see in you 10, I love you." He smiled as his boyfriend replied and ran up the staircase back the way they had come. Harry walked in and sat down he'd already gone through a plate when his boyfriend was supposed to show up. He shrugged and figured he'd taken the long way. He sat there a little longer when Colin came running frantically up to him.

"Harry, Harry, Darren, he's disappeared, there was a note and I read it and I'm sorry, um, here" he handed the piece of parchment over, and Harry was already shaking.

'Mr Potter, if you wish to see Mr Delaneya again I suggest you duel me a month on Sunday. If you do not comply you'll only see Darren at the bottom of a coffin. Ever evil, Lord Voldemort.'

Harry's temper soared sky high and he barely noticed when the parchment burst into flames, his magical energy obviously being not kept in check. He stood and turned to Professor Dumbledore, "professor if I may speak to you, alone."

Dumbledore stood and walked with Harry to his office and Harry told him everything but the answer he received was not one he wanted, "well there's nothing we can do to get him back before the end of the month, and I know Tom, he's not one to go against what he says, or let someone slip easily through his fingers. That's only ever happened to…"

"Me I know." Harry looked defeated he nodded and strode from the office he walked down the lake not noticing anything until he got there not even the anxious looks from his friends who he just walked past not even acknowledging them. He got there and shot a stupefy spell into the water it line of water shot into the air. And screamed in anger before traipsing into the entrance hall, Draco Malfoy stood in the corner with his goons before shouting, "Yo, Potter, you're lover leave you all alone no explanation"

Apparently this was all Harry's temper need and Draco was already on the floor with a stupefy spell stopping from moving, Harry levitated him and brought him towards me, "don't ever say something like that when you don't even know what is going on you pathetic flea ridden ferret. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous but then you usually are when something goes wrong and your not in on it."

Harry slammed Draco into the opposite wall before a weak Harry made him turn around everyone had gasped and there lay Darren cuts and bruises everywhere Harry ran to him immediately pulling him into his lap, "someone get Madame Pomfrey, NOW!"

"Harry, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have…" he coughed and Harry saw the blood coated teeth which used to be so white, "you know if I don't live through this you can always follow your heart, I know you've been doubting Harry, and I seen you staring at him."

"Don't you dare say that… you're gonna live, and you know I love you." Harry's eyes filled with tears which slipped down his cheeks, "I was gonna ask for Christmas, but I was going to ask you to marry me."

"Yes I will." He smiled he closed his eyes and Harry felt a warmth before it disappeared, "Harry you know about what I have that know one else has I know I'm not going to live I love you Harry. You have my heart always"

"No don't go don't leave me, please don't leave me please." A green flash passed him and not another word was spoken. Harry knew that green flash and he spun around looking among the crowd, "Hermione, Ron cover the stairs, Blaise the entrance, Snape the dungeons and Dumbledore if you don't mind the great hall."

All knew what he was doing and he looked around watching the crowd. He gasped as he heard the thoughts of the dark haired male he just spotted, "oh Theodore Nott, maybe next time you shouldn't think so loud."

Harry pinned him next to a still pinned and screaming Draco Malfoy and without his wand he tore the arm from Nott's left arm and walked up to him before pressing his wand to Nott's tattoo that was known through out the world as the dark lords symbol. He heard a laughing and an echoing voice, "hahaha, Harry m'boy, nice of you to call me, you know next time you should have done it in a less crowded area."

Harry smirked as a shot of green headed towards the students. It bounced of and headed towards the person who sent it. The laughing stopped as a now completely visible Voldemort used a quick imperious and pulled Nott into the line of fire. Harry growled, "That was more then he deserved."

"Not really he got found out." Harry smirked. 'so that little half blood thinks he can get one on me ha!'

"I think you're forgetting something, half blood. And I believe I've been getting one on you for the last 7 years o and don't forget when I was what, one?" he didn't know how but he knew what Voldemort was thinking. Is this what he knew Darren went through with thoughts, he always said he could hear what Harry was thinking.

"Oh and don't try occulmency (spl) it won't work." Harry sneered, "you killed him you bastard that's the last person your taking from me."

"Nope that's where you are wrong Harry m'boy; you see I can always take you mudblood friend or your pureblood fire boy. OR, I could take that secret love you've been harbouring for the last 7 years." Harry's blood was beyond boiling and his magic was not under control, the visible barrier that had protected the majority of the student body was now visible, a brilliant bright blue was around everyone but him. The tiles around him were cracked or broken and slight flames were licking his finger tips and at his feet.

"What bout your father, Tom Riddle" Harry changed into Voldemort's father with a blue flash, a bright blue flash then before, "When you killed him were you doing it for gains, you know I don't think it was. I always thought there was something that built up this evil in you, and ill bet any money it was headmaster Dippet. He must have seen the magical ability you hold."

Harry smirked as he heard in the distinctive voice of Voldemort a curse in his head. He was right. Voldemort sneered and disappeared, an obvious answer to everyone on the scene. Now he didn't need to concentrate on anything he dropped the barriers and moved from the cracked floor. 'Ffs I wish he'd let the fuck down stupid Potter!'

"And Draco just for thinking about me being stupid when I just helped save your hide you can stay there." Harry strode through the hallway to Darren's body he lifted in his arms Harry's eye to all who knew him were blank and as he walked from the scene every one noted that he hadn't shed a tear in the half hour that it had taken from Harry stopping to face Voldemort. Harry still planned on facing Voldemort but it was something he wasn't going to do alone.

Hey what did you think this has got to be the longest chapter ever. Most likely a two-shot not sure. Please review.


End file.
